The trend toward the virtualization of online applications, services, and other resources has extended to the virtualization of various types of Web servers. Using known products and services, today it is possible for a Web site, such as the Web site for a restaurant or music download store, to be hosted on a virtualized Web server. That is, it is possible for a number of virtual Web servers to be established and deployed to serve data and service visitors to various Web outlets, while those virtual Web servers may be hosted on one physical machine.
In the case of operating a number of Web sites or other services based on virtual Web servers which are co-hosted on a single physical or baremetal server, or a cluster of the same, the issue can arise that multiple processes can store diverse pieces of sensitive data on the same physical drive or other medium attached to that physical server. One application or process executing on one virtual server could then, potentially, achieve access to the data of another process on that virtual server or another virtual server instantiated and running on that same underlying physical support server or other hardware.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for establishing isolation between content hosting services executing on a common support server, in which data isolation and protection can be enforced between applications or other processes executing on a common support server, using a common data file labeling or categorization scheme which prevents unauthorized access by simultaneously executing processes to data stored on the common support server.